Epsilon Science Station
shuttle landing in progress during the raid of 2419.]] The Epsilon Science Station is a Planetary Union center for advanced research on the colony planet Epsilon 2. The current Director of the facility is Doctor Aronov. The station hosts researchers from many different scientific fields independent of governments or enterprises, allowing them to conduct their research unencumbered. The station houses numerous scientific laboratories and "sustained-research environments,"Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 125. including a Botany Lab and a center for the study of temporal fields. For that reason, the station is often called "The Scientists' Playground." A sign states that the facility has a Biohazard Material Containment room at SL1-101, an Energy Plant at L1-105, a Cold/Sample Storage room at SL2-111, a Provisions Storage room at L1-102, and an Atrium. The advanced research led to interest from enemies of the Union. The Krill military managed to seed an undercover operative within the facility in 2418 and raided it a year later. History In September, 2419, the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] receives orders to deliver essential supplies to the facility. Upon arrival, Doctor Aronov shows the Orville's ground team that the facility has developed a machine capable of generating a quantum bubble around an object, where time inside the bubble is accelerated dramatically. However, one of the researchers, Derek Ashton, is an agent for the enemy Krill. Seeing that the window to seize the device for the Krill is closing quickly, Ashton summons a Krill destroyer to raid the facility. Krill soldiers storm the station but fail to find the device, as the Orville ground team and Aronov managed to abscond with the device back to their ship. The Orville destroys the Krill destroyer, the Epsilon Science Station is safe, and Aronov returns to his old position. Notable Persons * Doctor Aronov: Director * Doctor Jorvik: Chief Botanist of the Botany Lab * Derek Ashton: researcher and undercover Krill operative. * Janice Lee: researcher working on the time-accelerating device. Killed by Ashton during the Krill raid. * Samm: researcher working on engineering redwood seeds to endure harsh enviroments Production To create the set of the Station, the production crew simply built the station on the empty set of the Orville's Mess Hall, as the set had the best acoustics for filming. Because the writing staff completed the pilot script very early in the show's history, production of the science station began well in advance.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 127. In the original pilot script, the Station was called both the "Epsilon 2 Research Facility" and the "Epsilon 2 Science Station."MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. After filming, much of the props of the Station were put into storage. In September 2019, editor and associate producer Tom Costantino Tweeted a picture of the direction sign to the facility (seen behind Ed and Alara when he asks her to "open this jar of pickles"), which shows the sign is damaged and covered in painter's tape.@TomCostantino. "Man that Derek really trashed the place, didn’t he? @TheOrville #TheOrville @hulu https://twitter.com/TomCostantino/status/1169482824019107840 @planetary_union". Twitter. Sept. 4, 2019. Epsilon scientist crowd.jpg Epsilon scientist sketch 1.jpg Doctor Alvarez sketch.jpg Epsilon scientist sketch 3.jpg Derek costume sketch.jpg Trivia * Much to the chagrin of Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, the station has no bars or strip clubs. * The exterior shots were filmed at the Baxter Healthcare Corporation building in Thousand Oaks, California.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 124. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' References Category:Locations